full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaqueline Jekyll
- Jekyll and Hyde = - Jaqueline = - Jackie Hyde = }}}} }} Jaqueline Jekyll is a high school student and one of Kylie's classmates. After toying with a strain of Lycan DNA she acquired (without notice from Scope when he saved her from a gang rape), she synthesized a formula concoction that awakened a new strain of Lycan virus that could create a super human. Testing it on herself, she is able to transform into her ultimate beauty persona full of confidence and self-esteem, Jackie Hyde. And now, she leads a band of Hydes either through situations that need their strength and might... or just to have a good time, called The Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Jaqueline Jekyll *'Aliases': Jackie Hyde *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown (black with red streaks) *'Eyes': Brown (Topaz) *'Height': 5’5” (6-7 ft) *'Likes': **'Jaqueline': Reading, science, Mikey, library, working in the lab, hanging out with Kylie and Mikey, Mari (best friend), Jeremy (love interest/boyfriend) **'Jackie': Partying, fighting, dancing, being stared at seductively, ‘working’ hard *'Dislikes': **'Jaqueline': Being plain, flat-chested, wearing glasses, being unnoticed, feeling worthless, peanut butter, the Hyde formula falling into the wrong hands, and uncontrollable Hyde mutations roaming around **'Jackie': Drags in parties, no fun on the dance floor or bed, others hurt, feeling left out between Mikey and Kylie, hurting Jeremy *'Family': Unknown Appearance Before Before her transformation Jaqueline was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with limp brown hair tied up in two braided tails that reached down to her mid back and two bangs split in front that framed her face, and brown eyes that she hid behind bottle lens glasses. Her body was skinny and undeveloped, looking like a scrawny boy at the least. She wore what others taunted as granny clothing, which was consistent of a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, suspenders, a black skirt that reached down her calves, white sock stockings, and plain black shoes. Some compared her to be an Amish girl or Farm Girl due to this appearance. After After she injects herself with the Hyde Chromosome as she calls it, her body undergoes physical changes that nearly burn her up in a sweat. Her limp brown hair becomes silky and bouncy, her eyesight improves beyond measure without the need for glasses (though she takes the lenses out of her glasses and wears them to hide that), and her body drastically changes as well. She now sports a slender body with a B-Cup chest, thin waist and curvaceous butt. She has become the beauty she always wanted to be. Jackie Hyde As a side-effect of her formula, Jaqueline created a sexy superhuman form as well as a personality to go with it. As Jackie, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned black with a red streak in it, along with her skin turning completely white, making her as pale as a ghost, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. Hyde Attire Background A master in the craft of Alchemy, despite her young age, Jaqueline is, believe it or not, the great granddaughter of the once famous or rather infamous, Dr. Henry Jekyll and/or Mr. Edward Hyde. Though she may seem to be fairly harmless almost adorable, her breadth of formula and reagents makes her quite formidable. Fortunately, she concentrates her main time and effort in finding a way to perfect the Hyde formula that was unleashed upon the world by her ancestor. All seemed lost… until the night she was saved from being raped by a werewolf, named Scope. Smitten by him at first sight, she made a vow to see him again, and be an equal to him in being. Collecting a fur sample (to which she had plucked a few of his furs), Jaqueline managed to separate the Lycan strain from the furs, and experimented upon it. Knowing about Rebecca Harris’s condition, she formulated that the virus’s mutational properties bond human DNA with any kind of beast or creature strain creating a secondary form. If the virus could bond Human DNA with Wolf DNA, and the same with Fly DNA, then she hypothesized on what would happen if the DNA bonded with human DNA alone and wondered if this was the key to solving her ancestor's creation. Using the Hyde formula, She mixed the virus herself, and deciding to test it on her own being. Deciding she’d rather be dead than live the life of a worthless and ugly dog with no chance of catching eyes with the boy she crushed on, Mikey Corvis, she injected herself with the artificial viral strain. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly, her body began to spasm and grow, as something within her was changing and awakening. Once she awoke from the pain, she saw that she had become a seven foot chalk white-skinned woman with flowing red and black hair, as well as a body to die for. She felt great, she felt amazing, she felt… sexy and free. This pondered her greatly, until she felt another personality arising: Jackie. This side of her felt more confident self-esteemed, and not afraid to get close to a boy, though it still retained her loving nature. Though Jackie didn't feel that on the first night, as she hopped around from club to club, wanting to sleep with as many boys as possible. This may have been a side-effect of this release of emotion A potential and positive side-effect of the virus was that once she transformed back, she now had a slender body, silky hair, eyes repaired, and a B-Cup chest. But she didn’t care, as long as she and Jackie remained like this, or at least find a way to rid herself of Jackie… from further embarrassment. Over the past week after this happened, Jaqueline kept to herself, even from Kylie and Mikey, worrying about Jackie trying to take over her life. Jackie, on the other hand, was living large on the streets during the night, doing as she pleased, and even interfered with The Talbot Pack and the M.O.N.S.ters catching criminals. One night, Jaqueline decided to create an antidote so all this would end, but in her mind, Jackie wasn't going to let this happen and took control of her and began running away. They kept fighting in the same mind, but then they saw Bio Tech Labs under attack and exploding. They began to realize they were acting selfish towards each other and decided to work together for the first time and helped both the Pack and the M.O.N.S.ter Squad. Kylie eventually realized that Jackie was Jaqueline and that she wondered why she was so distant lately. Vincent asked if she would join them and that both teams would help both of them work along with each other, and they both agreed and accepted. With a little time and practice, both personalities being to help out one another, and in turn, the two help out the Talbot Pack once in a while, as she worked with Bio-Tech with the M.O.N.S.ter Squad as part of the science team. She also leads her own personal team, the Free Hydes; a band of Hydes like her fighting problems either on Earth... or beyond... the latter hard for Jaqueline to believe. Personality Jaqueline is a calm, quiet and nervous girl. She spent most of her life in the lab and not enough in the gym due to her physical disabilities. She is quite brilliant for a young girl her age, but due to the fact that she's mostly brains, she still felt out of place. She's very conscientious on how others see her, feeling she's too ugly or plain. Not to mention she was ostracized by her own family after the death of her parents, taking everything from her except the journal of her ancestor, Dr. Henry Jekyll. But all that soon gained a stronger sense of confidence after her "change". Though she still is shy, she's a bit more confident and stronger, physically and emotional. Though she's having a hard time trying to figure out what to do with all the stares, love letters, and advancements on her. Though she never thought she would be lucky in love, or building a family of Hydes to support her. When Jackie was first ‘born’, her personality was different from Jaqueline. Back then, she was short-tempered, violent, seductive, and demanding. However, her personality eventually changed as she and Jacqueline became in sync, and she became a more kind and sweet person caring for others besides herself, while retaining confidence in herself. She wouldn't be too angry during fights, Jackie actually jokes around more often now. Also, now that Jaqueline is comfortable being Jackie, she uses her Jackie form on a more regular basis. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Evolved Hyde Type' *'Adaptive Mimicry': *'Superhuman Strength': She has great superhuman strength, endurance, and healing abilities. *'Intelligence': She usually retains her intelligence and an ability to transform between Jekyll and Hyde. Rather than being triggered by anger, she can change at will. *'Size and Mass': When transforming in and out of her forms, Jackie gains and loses mass in the form of body size as well as additional muscle mass. When changing into Jackie, her body and hair also take on a distinctly whitish and reddish hue. Although Jackie’s strength originally remained at a set level and did not increase, later in her history her strength increases as her anger grows, similar to the Hulk. If she increases her strength level as Jaqueline, her strength level as Jackie will be vastly greater than it would be otherwise. She has used this to her advantage in the past, using weight training as Jaqueline to make her much more powerful than normal as Jackie. A side effect of utilizing this facet of her power is that in Jackie form her muscle mass increases, making her much larger. *'Lift Limit': She is able to easily lift more than 100 tons. *'Durability': She is impervious to most forms of physical attacks and possesses a considerable healing factor. Skills *'Physical abilities': In human form, Jaqueline has the normal strength and durability of a physically fit woman in very good health. She also possesses an above average (but not superhuman) level of intelligence, and is trained in hand-to-hand combat as well possessing some martial arts training. *'Combat and Sex Appeal': Even aside from her superhuman powers, Jaqueline is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat, being personally trained by Li Mei’s grandfather, as was Peter. She has displayed martial arts skills in her human form as well. Jaqueline often uses her sex appeal as Jackie to aid her in fights against male opponents. *'Intelligence': In addition to her fighting skills and her incredible strength, Jaqueline is a very intelligent woman. She is highly intelligent with chemicals, able to mix various chemical concoctions, especially the formula that gave her the ability to transform into Jackie. Equipment *'Battle Attire': Her battle attire is made of what appeared to be a synthetic spandex made of hagfish slime... which grosses out Jackie to no end. *'Utility Belt' Relationships Jaqueline's Relationships Gallery Jaqueline Jekyll (Jackie Hyde) pumped up.JPG|Jaqueline Jekyll (Jackie Hyde) pumped up Miss Jekyll and Hyde.JPG Jaqueline Jekyll, Before and After.JPG|Jaqueline Jekyll, before and after she took the Hyde Chromosome formula Jaqueline Jekyll in Battle Attire.JPG Jackie Hyde, Anatomy and Battle Attire.JPG|Jackie Hyde, Anatomy and Battle Attire Jaqueline Jekyll, swimsuit and prom dress.JPG|Jaqueline's bathing suit and prom dress Jackie Hyde, swimsuit and prom dress.JPG|Jackie's bathing suit and prom dress Jykell1 zps2psrvuyk.png Hyde1 zpsvyr8plpr.png Bust jaqueline by sephzero-d9a2sfx.jpg Bust jackie hyde by sephzero-d9a2sg6.jpg Jackie Hyde working out.JPG|Working Out... Jackie Hyde vs Cheryl Hyde.png Jaqueline Jekyll and Jeremy Hale anatomy.JPG|Anatomy and size chart Jaqueline and Jackie suit up.png Hc 2016 present stoneman85 by sephzero-das28k2.jpg|Happy Howlidays 2016 Swimsuit hyde.png Swimsuit hyde 2.png 06pl_jackie_hydie_sephzero_sm_by_sephzero-db7f5by.png|Slave Jackie Hyde by Sephzero Happy Howloween 2017!.JPG|Happy Howloween 2017 commih__jackie_hyde_by_zipskyblue-dbwg08t.jpg|Merry Christmas 2017 Jackie Hyde Valentine's Day 2018 by DesingAHV.png|Happy 2018 Valentine's Day jaqueline_jekyll__jackie_hyde__by_animewave_neo-dcessa1.png|artwork by Animewave-Neo Jaqueline Jekyll size chart.jpg|Human and Hyde Size Chart jackie_by_the_pbg-dcog9tb.jpg|Jaqueline and Jackie done by the PBG Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatcters - Jaquelien.JPG|Jaqueline 1 FMH Eyecatchers - Jackie.JPG|Jackie 1 FMH Eyecatcher - Jaqueline and Jackie.JPG Jackie (Hyde and Allure) wantin' some Lovin for Valentine's.JPG|Happy Valentine's Day from StoneMan85 and Sephzero Voice Actor Jaqueline - Alexis Tepton Jackie - Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia *Jaqueline's theme song is Loser Like Me Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Mutants Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Hydes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:The Free Hydes Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Hyde Class